Embers of Dusk
This page contains information about the events of the Embers of Dusk roleplay, for information about the group known by the same name please see Embers of Dusk(Group), for the Sonnet of the same title please see The Embers of Dusk(Sonnet). Far to the south of Thelania lies a vast sprawling land known as Aethyrlan. For nearly twenty seven years a war between Aethyrlan and another great continent known as V'lithe once raged. With the war now five years over peace has settled once more and Aethyrlan is now a thriving land. Though its southern reaches bear year round snowy climes its northern holds enjoy fine and clement weather along with the lush green fields and beautiful landscape that results from it. This place is as beautiful as it is dangerous, however, and a deadly league of ruthless individuals calling themselves the 'Embers of Dusk' has taken to terrorizing the land using unknown powers, led by a woman claiming to have once been Queen of the very place she casts into ruin, her motives unknown. As they march from the icy southern regions of Aethyrlan, a band of unlikely heroes must ally themselves to stop her or see their homeland seized in her grab for power. In another kingdom, in another land, another threat emerges, but ours is a different tale, one that will come to shed light upon the very conception of that threat. This story begins in the beautiful and cozy port village of Prim, during the Magus festival. 121 SECategory:LoreCategory:Current EventsCategory:Embers of Dusk On the 16th of Gildbare nestled against a river fork the little village of Prim was decorated and lively with the early day festivities of the Magus Festival when some of what would perhaps someday come to be some of the most historically important figures set about. The folk though all hailing from different walks of life would this day begin setting down a long and treacherous journey that would take them far from all they had known. A young mercenary named Lanza Fenrir accompanied by his constant companion Sieg had come here from the village of Roseglade, leaving behind their old friends and life amongst a small mercenary group in search of answers about the young mans father. Elsewhere in the village a pair of siblings, Oralanalia and Reilley Talvos strolled the market stalls, lured in by a merchant trying feverishly to sell an enchanted mirror he touted as the legendary Mystics Mirror. A dragon hunter by the name of Vorsryn Jaighend busied himself aiding an old woman, and two grizzled veterans Jorgen Kaden and Erwin Ganhoff too wandered the streets. Fate would soon bring together these travelers to a small tavern where a bill had been posted begging aid at the village of Rowanhold to the south which was said to be beset by common bandits. Drawn together by the plea and promise of reward the little group formed and set out upon the first ferry toward the besieged village. After a brief encounter with a strange man peddling jars of pixies by the docks for his own ferry fees the group sent Ora whose unique talents made her an excellent scout. Returning soon with her findings she reported that a peculiar flag had been seen not carried by the bandits but by a small trio that even they seemed to fear. With a plan put quickly into place from the woman's findings the group set upon the bandits in a multi-pronged attack that quickly overwhelmed the less organized and ill prepared foes. Among the ruffians was a hulking pale skinned and blue haired woman called Sif, captured by the bandits and forced to fight for them or else risk the villagers lives, but a little persuasion quickly turned the tides as the group convinced the giantess to fight alongside them and rid the village of the scourge. With Rowanhold liberated the grateful villagers offered the group a warm barn for the night and food and drink for their troubles, along with the reward that had been promised them for their aid. After a night of celebration and recovery from their aches and ills after the battle the party turned in for the night to a tale from Morawynn, with rumors of a nearby Fort falling silent lingering in their minds with the realization that the flag they had seen belonged to the Embers of Dusk. Morning roused the group from their slumber and heralded the reappearance of the strange pixie-merchant Zarroth from the docks who had indeed never left. Deep discussion and consideration over breakfast brought them to a decision, they would go to investigate Fort Hilden and uncover the reason that the soldiers had not aided Rowanhold. Setting forth further southward the band now joined by Sif and Zarroth both trekked through the snowy land, camping the night obscured by the forest near the fort. The morning of the 18th of Gildbare saw the group surveying the fortress from afar and plotting their next move, the group utilizing both Zarroth's magical talents to circumvent the magical ward set in place and Ora's scouting abilities once more as they discussed possible plans amongst themselves. The vampire maiden soon discovered the source of the Fort's missing patrols and barred gates, the same flag she had seen in Rowanhold now flown inside as she observed the soldiers being instructed by some other force though she saw no signs of a violent overtaking, only raising more questions. Returning with her findings Oralanalia gave her report and using the new information and the time that Zarroth bought them Lanza and the others pieced together a plan of attack to root out the invaders.